


Fifty for 50

by TAZ34 (AveryRogers83)



Series: Fifty for 50 [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings RPF, lotr - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 00:33:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryRogers83/pseuds/TAZ34
Summary: Title: Fifty for 50: 8/50Author: taz34Pairing: ViggoBeanPrompt: GreetRating: Varies from PG to NC-17Disclaimer: This is complete fiction, none of this is true, completely the figment of my imaginationBeta: The Original Namarie and[info]humble_chroySummary: Drabble series for the [info]viggos_50 challenge to celebrate Viggo's 50th Birthday.





	Fifty for 50

It was the first day of shooting and I was already feeling hesitant about being there. Even though I had enjoyed reading the script from cover to cover, I still couldn’t help but have second thoughts.

The feeling probably stemmed from the idea of not knowing who else would be working on the project. They probably hired some know it all kid that was half my age who ended up calling me gramps, which would then make me feel like I had to prove to myself and everyone else that I still had what it takes; till I ended up going home at night unable to move because I over did it. Then the feelings of being too old would resurface making me regret ever agreeing to do another period piece.

I was so lost in my own pathetic self loathing thoughts that I couldn’t help but jump when I felt the slight touch of someone’s hand on my shoulder. As I turned around I couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear at being welcomed by a familiar face and an embrace that warmed my heart. It was a greeting that reminded me of all the things I missed about him after we parted some years ago.


End file.
